May Death Grant New Life
by CeruleanArrow
Summary: After the final battle is over Kagome is betrayed. She is reborn in the next life to finally stop Naraku. But Kagome is no longer the same, and has locked up her heart to never be touched again. When she is found to be a prodigy she is put under the care of Kakashi Hatake and winds up on his unique team of Genin. Will Kagome be able to defeat Naraku, and will her heart ever reopen?
1. The Ending

**A/N: Hello all. I was recently going through all my USB sticks to find space and found this gem hidden inside. I wrote this a few years back and had quite a few chapters prepared, so I thought it would be fun to continue the story as I have writing block with my other stories. So I hope you enjoy~**

 **P.S. Please ignore any terrible grammar, as I wrote this when I was much younger. I will revise it soon to make sure its perfect.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Ending

 _All stories have endings, but sometimes, those endings lead to new beginnings._

The air was hot and sticky that day; the stench was overwhelming with the tainted scent of blood and rotting flesh. The sky was a pale grey and clouds loomed overhead, threatening to swallow the whole sky with their sickening darkness. Trees that had once been beautiful and full of life lay torn from the ground, mangled and decaying beside the countless bodies of yokai that had been cut down.

This was no ordinary place, on no ordinary day. This was the final battleground between two powerful foes, on the day that would decide the fate of the world.

On one side of the battle stood a sickening creature; a person, who may once have been called a man, but was now so distorted with evil and demonic power that the line between human and monster was blurred. He went by the name Naraku.

Had you not heard his tale, you would learn that Naraku was once a human man named Onigumo, a pitiful bandit no less, that on the brink of death was saved by a beautiful priestess named Kikyo. Kikyo, the kind soul she was, had nursed the man back to health. Upon learning that Kikyo did not return his love, and had someone else she gave her heart to, Onigumo turned evil, violent and jealous.

Onigumo wanted power, and the darkness in his heart attracted demons. Onigumo made a pact, pledging that he would give his own body to all of the demons if they gave him enough power to destroy all those who had hurt him. He wanted revenge, and he would get it. Thus, Naraku was born from the devoured shell that was Onigumo's body. He became known across the land as a monstrous evil creature, dead set on destroying the world and getting his hands on the Shikon no Tama.

On the other side of the battle was Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome Higurashi was a powerful miko, the reincarnation of Kikyo, that had been brought back in time to protect the Shikon no Tama from falling in the hands of someone who wanted to use its power selfishly. Kagome had wound up in the past when she fell down the well in her families shrine, hundreds of years in the future. Kagome had not seen her family in many years now, as they knew Kagome had a responsibility to save the world in the past.

Inuyasha was a hanyou; half demon and half human. He had been pinned to the god tree by Kikyo after being tricked by Naraku. Fifty years later he had been awoken by Kikyo's reincarnation; Kagome. Together they took on the task of completing the jewel once again and defeating Naraku.

The battle between these two sides had been raging on for days, and there had been many casualties.

Miroku had sucked too many Saimyosho into his Kazaana, thus poisoning him. Sango, trying to protect Miroku, had garnered a dangerous wound across her stomach and chest. Luckily she had been able to pull herself and Miroku away to the forest, staying out of the heat of the battle. Shippo had been exhausted near the beginnings of the battle, his small body was too weak to keep up with the war ensuing.

Kouga and Ayame had both taken injuries in protecting one another, and had sacrificed themselves to take take down one of the large yokai hordes.

Sesshomaru, who had oddly been kind enough to join the battle, had retreated to protect Rin and Jaken, still fending off the horde of yokai that was attacking the small town of Edo where most of the helpless civilians hid. Even Kagura, a kaze yokai who had once been a pawn of Naraku's, had turned on her master in hopes to help. The woman had been cut down long before.

This left just Kagome and Inuyasha alone to finish the fight, and they were winning.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha yelled, slashing his sword through the air, causing dangerous blades to shoot forward to the enemy and cut through many of Naraku's tentacles. Any stray tentacles were purified by Kagome's arrows.

Naraku was growing weaker and his face showed his pain. "Its futile! You'll never win you wretched hanyou!"

"Keh, thats what you think, you overgrown octopus!" Inuyasha barked and looked over to Kagome. "Are you ready to end this?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nodded. "Mhm."

"Alright… on my count of three, we take him down!" Inuyasha said. "One… two… three!"

On three both Inuyasha and Kagome launched their attacks. Kagome's purifying arrow merged with Inuyasha's sword's blades. The attack landed against Naraku's chest, and in a bright flash of light, the man was torn to shreds. What was left of his body fell to the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened. It had worked?

Inuyasha let out a breath and then a shout of joy. "You see that Kagome! We did it… We finally did it." Inuyasha sighed happily and slowly limped over to the half of the shikon no tams that lay in the remains of Naraku.

Kagome frowned. Wasn't it too easy? They had been fighting for days, yes, but Naraku wasn't idiotic enough to fall to just that tactic alone. Kagome's eyes widened as it dawned on her.

"Inuyasha! Its a trap!" Kagome yelled, but it was too late.

Inuyasha picked up the shard, only for it to disintegrate in his hands. A fake… A decoy.

"Huh? What the fu-"

A scream from behind him knocked him to his senses, and he turned to see Kagome completely trapped in one of Naraku's tentacles, with the the real Naraku drifting beside her.

"It was a trap!" Kagome yelled as best she could while being crushed by the tentacle around her. "He wanted to separate us!"

Naraku must have known that without Kagome, Inuyasha stood no chance of purifying the evil bastard.

"Keh, you bastard! Let Kagome go or I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled and raised his sword, ready to swing.

"Ah, ah, ah, hayou…" Naraku cackled. "You might want to listen to me before you swing… I have a deal that you will not want to miss."

"I dont make deals with monsters!" Inuyasha raised his sword. "Now say goodbye!"

"Not even for Kikyo?" Naraku said, tantalizingly.

The name made both Kagome and Inuyasha freeze.

"What do you mean, Kikyo? Kikyo is dead!" Inuyasha yelled.

A week prior to the final battle, Kikyo had been gravely wounded, and had said her final goodbyes to Inuyasha before walking off into the forest to finally be at peace. She had gone to die… This was impossible.

"Is that so? Then who is this?" Naraku cackled, and from behind his body a tentacle pulled out a trapped body… The body of Kikyo. Her brown eyes were wide with fear.

 _How is that possible!? It can't be!_ Kagome thought.

"K-Kikyo…?" Inuyasha choked on his own breath.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled, the very same voice that the real Kikyo had. "Inuyasha save me! He captured me before I could die!"

"Don't play these dirty tricks on me Naraku! How do I know thats not a fake!?" Inuyasha snarled.

"I suppose I don't have much evidence to show you if this is Kikyo or not… I suppose you must trust your gut." Naraku cackled, squeezing his tentacle around Kikyo tighter until the girl passed out. "Now… I won't give you much time to decide… I've never been a patient man. Either hand over the jewel or Kikyo will finally face her end." Another tentacle surged forward, this one aimed straight at Kikyo's chest. It was going to kill her.

Naraku's tentacle slowly but surely made its way to Kikyo's chest. Any second now and it would pierce her heart.

Kagome squirmed as she looked at Inuyasha. Was he seriously considering this!? Did Kikyo's life mean more to him than hers?

"Inuyasha!?" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath and made his decision, one that would change the fate of the world.

"Wait! Stop! I'll... I'll give you the jewel! Just don't hurt Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What!? No! Inuyasha she isn't real! She isn't alive! He's tricking you, you can't do this!" Kagome cried out, but her mouth was forced shut and covered by one of Naraku's tentacles wrapping around her jaw.

Naraku laughed wickedly and looked down at the Hanyou. "And here I thought you were an imbecile. It looks like you do have a brain after all. Give me your part of the jewel and you get the girl."

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome's pleading eyes. Kagome could only hope and pray that this was all a rouse, that Inuyasha had some kind of plan up his sleeve and that he wasn't really giving up the jewel for Kikyo of all people. But deep, deep down, Kagome knew the truth. Inuyasha had never loved anyone other than Kikyo, and he would give the world to be with her again… He would even take his chances on a fake Kikyo.

"Here..." Inuyasha whispered and threw the jewel to the ground of the battlefield, between the two of them.

"Smart choice boy..." Naraku cackled and thew Kikyo's unconscious body through the air towards Inuyasha. The hanyou gasped and jumped up to catch his love, landing back on the ground with Kikyo in his arms, her head lolling against his chest. Meanwhile, one of Naraku's tentacles slithered forward to grab the missing half of the shikon no Tama. Finally, it was all his.

"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled. "What about Kagome!? Let her go!"

Naraku raised a brow. "She was not a part of the deal. This little miko is mine, and if you want to keep your lover, I would not say otherwise Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked between Naraku and Kagome. Kagome tried to yell, but her mouth was forcibly blocked by the tentacle wrapped around her. Her eyes welled with tears as she stared into Inuyasha's golden orbs. _Please Inuyasha. Save me_ , her mind pleaded with him.

He had to save her. He was going to save her... right?

Wrong.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, his eyes breaking contact with hers as he clung Kikyo closer to his body. "I'm so so sorry. I'll come back for you." Inuyasha turned then, and in that moment Kagome felt herself shatter.

Inuyasha would not be coming back…

Heartbroken, Kagome watched as Inuyasha bound away from the battlefield, Kikyo held tightly in his arms. He never looked back. Tears blurred her vision, and before Kagome knew it, Inuyasha was gone forever.

A dark cackle of victory filled the battleground, reverberating through the air and filling up Kagome's head as she tried to squirm and get free of Naraku's grasp. It was no use though, she was trapped and Naraku now had a hold on the whole Shikon no Tama.

"Did you see that, you stupid girl?" Naraku asked as he brought Kagome's trapped body up to face him, their faces mere inches apart. Naraku held up the second half of the jewel. "The man you loved betrayed you, and now I have the jewel. He would rather give me ultimate power and risk your life, if only he could have Kikyo. There is no hope for you anymore. Your friends are wounded, your lover is gone with another woman, and there is nothing you can do. In mere seconds I will have completed the jewel and will become the most powerful demon to ever exist. I will rule the world and have infinite power. And you?" Naraku cackled at the thought. "You will lie dead with the rest of your friends after I slaughter them all."

Suddenly, Kagome's whole body was cloaked in a dark purple mist; Naraku's miasma. It covered her body, burning her skin worse than a thousand fires could. It filled her lungs and made breathing next to impossible. Kagome gasped for air, but every time she did it just hurt more. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears, spilling over the edges and cascading down her face. Kagome screamed in pain, the sound muffled by the tentacle.

"Now now, we can't have those beautiful screams of agony hidden, now can we?" Naraku asked, and with that the tentacle was removed from her mouth. Kagome's sobs and screams of pain were set free, echoing across the battlefield. Naraku only laughed at the sound of her pain.

 _So this is my end_ , Kagome thought to herself. _Naraku's right... there is no hope for me._

Kagome watched through blurry eyes as Naraku took Kagome's half of the the jewel and pressed it to his chest. She watched it sink into his skin, disappearing from ordinary sight. With her miko powers, Kagome was able to watch her half of the jewel sink into the depths of Naraku's body to his heart where his own half of the jewel resided, fusing the two pieces together into one complete jewel.

"Ahhh, at last. The jewel is whole!" Naraku laughed in pure ecstasy. The jewel merged into one, turning from the soft pale grey colour into a sickening black. "I can feel the power surging through me! So much power... so much potential, and it's all mine!" His skin began to grow darker, his eyes turning red and two horns began to sprout from the top of his forehead. He was turning into a full demon. In a few minutes Naraku would be completely invincible. "Soon, I will be able to rule this whole world... and it's all thanks to you, little miko. The only person who could save you, betrayed you. You are all alone."

Kagome sobbed in pain, closing her eyes tightly. He was right... Inuyasha, the love of her life, had betrayed her for Kikyo. He had willingly given her and the jewel up in the slightest hopes that the woman Naraku had been bartering was the real Kikyo. The heartbreak was far worse than the miasma filling her body and killing her. Kagome was completely alone.

It was inevitable that Kagome was going to die. The miasma had already filled her body and was slowly killing her from the inside out. Maybe she was an idiot, or maybe she was just brave, but in her last moments Kagome couldn't stop but think about Shippo's big smile and bushy tail, Sango's laughter and hugs, Miroku's lecherous hand comically seeking the touch of women's bottoms, Sesshomaru's eye rolls, Rin's infectious giggle, Kouga's flirtatious demeanour, Ayame's smell of flowers, her mom's delicious cooking and kind words, her brothers annoying but sweet antics, her grandfathers wild tales about ancient legends... even Inuyasha's golden eyes as they pierced through her soul. There was no one left to save them...

Except for herself.

If Kagome gave up now, Naraku would completely absorb the jewel, becoming one with its powers. If that happened everyone would be doomed. Kagome knew she was going to die... but she wouldn't let her death be meaningless.

With all the strength Kagome had, she pulled her hand free of Naraku's tentacle. Naraku was no fool, and noticed this right away, but did nothing but laugh.

"It's futile, stupid wench." He cackled. "What do you think you could possible do? You have no power left."

Kagome winced and raised her arm, and with all the strength she lad left she coated her hand in Miko chi and slammed her hand through his chest, grabbing onto his heart and the jewel inside.

Naraku's eyes widened and he coughed in pain.

"What... do you think... you're doing?" He hissed through the pain.

"Taking you down with me." Kagome hissed back. "We shall be each other's partners to the afterlife."

Kagome closed her eyes and focused all of her miko power into the palm of her hand, trying to purify the jewel in Naraku's chest. She felt the shifting of the jewel, its darkness fauktering at Kagome's influence.

 _More, more..._ Kagome thought to herself.

Naraku began to scream and thrash about, but Kagome wasn't letting go. If she let go, it would all be over.

 _More... more! I am not weak! I am strong and I can do this!_ Kagome's mind screamed.

Her body felt like it was being torn to shreds as she pushed all the energy in her body into her hand. She could feel the tingling of the jewel within her palm, slowly becoming purified.

 _Just a little more!_

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she stared into Naraku's petrified eyes. For the first time ever, Kagome could see fear in his dark eyes.

"No! NO!" Naraku yelled in pain. "You can't do this! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kagome's mouth opened and her own screams mixed with his.

In that moment, the tethers that held Kagome's very soul together... shattered. An explosion of power flooded the battlefield. A light blasted around them, so bright that people miles away could see the blinding light. The screams of both Naraku and Kagome travelled across the world, filling everyone's ears.

And together, both Kagome and Naraku disappeared.

* * *

Everything was dark.

Her body was numb and all she could feel was her body drifting; floating through nothingness. Her body felt chilled even though there was no breeze and her eyes were heavy as though there was five hundred pound weights holding them down. What was happening? Why couldn't she remember where she was, or what had happened?

 _"Kagome… My child… Please open your eyes."_

It wasn't a voice Kagome recognized, but somehow it was all too familiar to her. It was soothing, and made her spine tingle. Even though her body screamed for her to rest, Kagome couldn't help but pry her eyes open.

Drifting there, in front of Kagome, was none other than Midoriko, the woman who had created the jewel of four souls.

"Midoriko…?" Kagome whispered. "What are you doing here?" She whispered… More importantly, Kagome didn't know where _here_ was. They were surrounded by pale blue light that shone around them in waves. It was much like what Kagome saw whenever she jumped through the well. "Where are we? I thought I…" What had happened? Was this purgatory?

Midoriko's face looked upon Kagome in sorrow. _"Yes child… You sacrificed yourself to purify Naraku and save the world from his destruction."_

Thats when it hit her, and the memories came swimming back.

Her friends being cut down, some dying and the others hanging onto their life from a thread. The final battle between her, Naraku and Inuyasha. The trickery and the decoy Naraku had pulled. Being captured. Watching as Inuyasha chose Kikyo over herself. The feeling of the miasma suffocating her and destroying her body. And finally, Kagome's last stand against Naraku, where she had purified him and killed herself in the process.

 _Betrayal. Hurt. Heartbreak. Pain. Alone. Broken… Completely shattered._

The emotions grasped onto Kagome and she began to sob, overwhelmed with the pain.

Midoriko watched as the girl cried into the nothingness around them. She could feel the sorrow seeping from the girls body.

"What am I doing here? Shouldn't I be dead then? When will this pain stop?" Kagome sobbed. "Why am I here?"

Midoriko reached out and cupped Kagome's cheek softly, making the girl look up with wide eyes.

 _"Kagome… There is something you must know before you go to the afterlife… Naraku… He is still alive."_ Midoriko spoke softly, knowing this information would be a shock.

Kagome's eyes widened. "H-How is that possible! I killed him, I purified him!"

Midoriko looked at the girl with pity in her eyes. " _In the last moments before his death, Naraku released his soul… To be reincarnated in the next life."_

"Then you mean… He will be reborn into another body? His whole soul, with the same goals?" Kagome whispered in shock. "Everything I did… was in vain?"

 _"No child… what you did severely weakened Naraku' soul, and before it could be completely destroyed, it found itself a new host body in the next life so that he might continue to wreak havoc when he grows old enough… Fortunately he wont remember his past life when he is reborn."_ Midoriko whispered. _"But he is still a threat to the world… Though there is a way for you to stop it…"_

"How?" Kagome croaked.

 _"I can send you to the next life as well, to be reincarnated again so that you may once and for all vanquish his evil spirit."_ Midoriko explained in her wispy voice.

Kagome watery eyes shut closed tightly, and she tried to stop another sob from coming out of her mouth. "How am I supposed to defeat anyone without my powers…" Kagome could already tell all of the power she had once had was gone. She had used it all up in purifying Naraku. She had put her whole life and soul into destroying him, and it had killed her as well.

 _"When you purified Naraku, you purified the jewel as well, and took it with you into this place… In the next life, people use what is called chakra to protect themselves. Since you have no chakra of your own, I can fuse you and the jewel together so that it might act as your life energy."_ Midoriko explained. _"The jewels power will be yours to control."_

Kagome whimpered softly. She would be reborn into another life… She would have to live and suffer through the betrayal and the hurt all over again… But if she didn't, her fight against Naraku was all for naught.

"Midoriko… If I choose to do this, there is one thing I request…" Kagome whispered weakly.

 _"What is it child?"_ The mystic lady asked.

Kagome grabbed onto her chest where her heart lay. "I don't want to feel anymore… Take away all the pain and make me forget. I never want to be betrayed again…"

 _"Are you sure, my child? What you ask of…"_

Kagome began to sob again, her eyes aching at the feeling. "I never want to cry again!"

Midoriko watched the sorrow and pain express itself on Kagome's face and she nodded. It was the least she could do for the girl… She would seal off her heart to protect Kagome until she was strong enough to open her heart on her own.

 _"Alright my child… I shall grant that wish."_ Midoriko whispered and embraced the girl in her arms, hushing her sobs and lulling her. _"It is time to sleep my child… When you wake again, you will have a fresh start."_

Kagome closed her eyes as drowsiness dawned on her and her body began to go numb again. Her mind sank deeper and deeper until everything faded.

And everything was gone.


	2. Just Kagome

**A/N: Hello all! I'm surprised at how much reception this picked within just a week. It seems that you all like this so I will continue to post for it and see where it takes us.**

 **For this chapter Kagome is 8 years old and Naruto is 9. For any of those who don't catch it.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Just Kagome

 _Yet another sleepless night._

No matter how hard she tried, it just wasn't going to happen. No calming music, special tea, futuristic medicine, folk remedy or tactic was going to help her fall asleep. Even if she did manage to fall asleep it was only a matter of times before her dreams would wake her up again. She wasn't even sure taping her eyes shut would help at this point.

Hazy blue irises landed on the clock that adorned her nightstand. Three digits blinked back at her in an erie red light: 2:49.

There was no use now; if she couldn't fall asleep after hours of laying there and repeating the mantra ' _Go to sleep_ ' in her head a million times, it just wasn't going to happen.

Instead, she pulled herself from bed, tossed aside the scratchy blankets and pressed her feet into the cold floor. A soft sigh escaped her lips at the feeling of the smooth hardwood. There was a small pleasure in such a feeling as this after being tangled up in hot blankets for so long.

She pulled herself up and wandered into the bathroom, flicking the light on and wincing as the luminescence assaulted her eyes. When the overexposure faded, she was left staring into a mirror, blue eyes staring back.

In the reflection was a short girl, looking to be around the age of seven or eight. Her body was small, pale and lethe; yet to show any signs of maturity. Some may say she was even a bit small for her age. Her mass of black hair was cut just above her shoulders, cropped short mostly for convenience, with bangs cut across her forehead. Though, she would admit, the black strands seemed to have a mind of its own most times; sticking up in every which way despite her efforts. Her face had yet to lose its baby fat and her chubby cheeks stood out proudly for the world to see. She luckily had gained a pair of plump lips and a rather straight nose. Genetically wise, she wasn't so bad.

 _Could be worse._ She thought to herself.

Staring back in the mirror was none other than the prodigal Kagome; a young girl at the ripe age of eight years old, though she felt much more mature than that.

Before you ask, yes, _just_ Kagome. No last name in sight.

Eight years ago, Kagome had been found in a well outside of Konoha, in a little village by the name of Edo that had been completely destroyed. On a mission to do reconnaissance for a nearby issue, the group who had been assigned to the mission had come across a the town, and specifically the maimed shrine that had once been there. Oddly enough, the whole shrine had been burned to the ground except for one building; a well house. The very well house in which Kagome had been found in.

The team hadn't known what to do with her at first. All they had was this baby who looked to be no more than a week old, and all they had found her with was the blanket she was swaddled in and a silver necklace with a tag on it, inscribed 'Kagome'. They had searched the rest of the village for any clues to what could have happened or who Kagome was, but alas there was nothing. Everything had been destroyed, which meant no clues, no family and no last name.

Just Kagome.

Not knowing what to do, and not being stupid or heartless enough to leave a defenceless baby alone, the team had taken her back to Konohagakure; village hidden in the leaves. They then reported to the Hokage, the head honcho of the village, wondering what he suggested they do with the baby.

Needless to say, Kagome was an anomaly.

Even after countless questions across the village to almost all the citizens they could find, no one had ever seen or known anything that could help find out anything about Kagome's heritage. Even weirder was the fact that no one had ever heard of the name Edo before, and the town itself had never been on any maps. It was almost as if the place had appeared out of thin air.

Without a family, that left Kagome with the namesake of an orphan. Thus, she ended up being placed inside an overpopulated orphanage for kids who had lost their parents and had no other relatives around. It seemed that the year before Kagome had been born, there had been an incident in which a giant nine tailed beast had rampaged its way through the town and wound up killing thousands of people… Leaving behind a surplus of abandoned babies.

The first four years of Kagome's life had been as normal as they could be while growing up in the orphanage. She was quiet and shy, so she never made any friends, but this also meant she didn't get into much trouble. Kagome slipped beneath the radar, just surviving as best as she could. That was until she turned five of course.

When you turned five, the orphanage would allow you to be enrolled in the ninja academy; a school that would teach you all the essential things that were needed in life like languages, science and math (though Kagome hated this subject most of all). On top of that were other classes like ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, history of the ninja world and of course there was a special flower arranging class for girls that Kagome had suffered through.

Despite the fact that she knew she was just being sent to the academy for the sole purpose to get a majority of the orphans out of the orphanage workers hair, Kagome finally found something she was passionate for. She never really understood why, but training to be a ninja lit a spark inside of that young girl, one she never thought she could have.

A year went by and at age six Kagome had progressed much farther than those of her peers. This wasn't noticed by just her, but her teachers as well. No matter what problems they threw at her, she could solve them. No matter what simple jutsu she was given, she could learn it within a few days at the most. It was obvious that her brain was much farther advanced than the other kids, and thus they scorned her for it. It didn't matter to her anyways. Kagome had learned earlier on that she didn't need anyone in this world. People would just betray her or abandon her, like her missing parents seemed to have done.

At the ripe age of seven and a half, Kagome had graduated from the Ninja academy and was named a prodigy.

She was an impressive case, a mysterious case. _Just_ Kagome, an orphan with no past, had been able to surpass some of Konoha's best and brightest, achieving what they did but years younger. This is what peaked Hiruzen Sarutobi's interest in her.

Kagome snapped her mind away from its wandering thoughts and pried her eyes away from the mirror. She just hoped that when she grew up she lost her chubby cheeks.

 _I think I may lose it if one more person tries to pinch my cheek and tell me I'm a 'cute widdle thing'._ She almost wretched at the thought.

She turned on the tap, washed her face in cold water and pat it dry with a towel before walking back out to her small apartment; The Third Hokage's doing.

After she had graduated, Sarutobi took an interest in the girl. It was obvious she was mature enough to take care of herself, and the orphanage was no longer a good fit for her, having graduated the academy and all… Unfortunately Kagome didn't particularly have any funds herself, so Sarutobi had granted her her own apartment, hoping it would give her more space to study and further _cultivate_ her bright mind.

Kagome was put on a team of two other Genin, but it didn't take long for any of them to see that she far outgrew them, and nor did she care for them. Half a year later and Kagome graduated from the Chunin exams.

Eight years old and already a Chunin. Impressive, of course, but certainly not the most incredible record.

Kagome wanted to do better, _needed_ to do better. She wasn't particularly sure why, but something in her felt like she needed to become powerful, as if some day she would need to be strong enough to protect herself from something.

Thus, here the story is. Eight year old, Chunin Kagome, who had just returned back from a mission and was unable to sleep. Then again, she could never sleep after a mission because her mind overthought too much; always going over the details of her missions and how she could improve.

Reminding her that she was actually a human, and not just a robot that solely did missions and nothing else, her stomach growled to remind her she hadn't eaten for a few days. It had been a long mission and she had been far too busy to think of trivial things like food.

Kagome opened up her fridge, only to find it pathetically low on food.

 _Soy sauce, ketchup, left over dango…When did I ever buy olives? Bleh._ Kagome puffed as she scrunched up her nose at the measly contents of her refrigerator.

There was only one solution in times like these; ice cream.

Listen, Kagome may be a full fledged ninja with the clearance to go on missions, live on her own and kill people, but she was still eight years old. Besides, even adults loved icecream.

 _Icecream is always a suitable late dinner._

With that being decided she tore off her pyjamas and slipped on a plain black dress that came with built in shorts, her black ninja sandals and her black rain jacket with a hood, which she made sure to pull over her short mop of black locks. She grabbed her change purse, in the shape of a cats head, and headed over to the window; her main exit and entrance to her place.

For reasons she didn't like to talk about, there was always guards stationed outside of Kagome's apartment to ensure that she always stayed within her room. Luckily Sarutobi, who had issued the bodyguards in the first place, had been too much of a dunce to realize the window was also a good option. She always made sure to be quiet when leaving though. Just in case.

Kagome jumped down softly to the ground, her landing making no noise, and slowly raised herself back up. She looked around to make sure that no one was around to see her, and when she was in the clear, she began walking off to her usual destination.

A few streets over from her apartment was a small store that was open twenty four hours, and carried hundreds of different flavours of icecreams. She had never had the same one twice and was determined to eat her way through the whole store eventually.

When Kagome arrived, the door was propped open to let the cool summer air breeze through the shop. The old man who ran the shop sat behind the counter, lounging back and listening to music while fanning himself with a paper fan. When he spotted her, a big smile lit up on his face.

"Ah~ Kagome-chan, its been a while!" He grinned and motioned for her to come in, which she obliged to.

She gave the old man a bow and walked over to the freezers that would keep the ice-cream from melting with some interesting ice jutsu that kept the containers cold. She pondered through the flavours, trying to decide which flavour she should try next. Once she picked her poison, she walked up to the counter and set it down.

"Corn icecream this time, huh?" The old man laughed. "You sure do have quite the peculiar tastebuds Kagome-chan."

"You're the one who sells all the weird flavours Fujioka-san." Kagome retorted.

"Touche!" Fujioka-san laughed. "That will be one hundred yen as usual."

Kagome fished out the correct change and handed it over to the man, to which he stuck in his apron.

Conversations between the two of them were usually one sided. Mr. Fujioka had seen Kagome coming in to get ice-cream for over a year now, but never questioned why a young girl was out so late. Instead he would yammer on about something or other; his daughter becoming a nurse, his son finally getting married, his wife nagging him to quit working so much and come home so he could do some chores, to which he absolutely refused. According to him, touching squishy food water from dishes made him squeamish.

Kagome on the other hand would mostly stay quiet, listen to his stories, and sometimes reply back if she had anything good to say. She was a rather reclusive girl after all, but the old man didn't seem to mind that one bit.

It was good for Kagome, really, getting out of her house and interacting with people who weren't ninja's helped her from going crazy.

"You going up to watch the stars again?" Fujioka-san asked, leaning down underneath the counter to grab something.

"Hnn." Kagome hummed in agreement.

"Then here…" He said and pulled out a thin fleece blanket. "It might be summer time but there is still a chill in the air. Theres no need for a pretty little thing like yourself to get a cold."

Kagome's mouth twitched softly, as close as she was going to get to a smile. "Thank you." She said quietly and took the blanket from him.

"Have a good night now, don't get into any shenanigans." He bid her farewell and waved as she stepped out into the nighttime.

Kagome didn't particularly have a place she liked to look at the stars, but she usually chose whatever rooftop suited her fancy. That night it was on building situated on a street that overlooked a few restaurants and stands selling food.

She climbed the wall with her chakra, wrapped herself up in the blanket, perched on the edge of the building, unwrapped her corn flavoured ice-cream and began to eat.

 _Yep… thats certainly corn._ She winced to herself as she licked the popsicle.

After many late nights sitting on rooftops, ogling at the sky and eating ice-cream, Kagome realized that It wasn't so bad being up so late at night. At least this way, the world was far more quiet. There wasn't the bustling street noise of citizens walking around and chattering. At the very least there was some drunk people staggering about, and they often provided fun entertainment… like that one time a man was so drunk he said he wanted to be one with nature and began to steal all of the potted plants on the street before falling over unconscious. Or the other time where a woman somersaulted down a flight of stairs and broke her ankle. Anyways… It wasn't all bad not being able to sleep.

The stars were pretty that night too.

"Bye Ichiraku-san! Bye Ayame-chan! Thanks for the ramen!"

The loud voice assaulted Kagome's ears in the middle of her stargazing, and she looked down on the street to see a boy, no more than a year or two older than her, exiting a small ramen shop called Ichiraku Ramen.

He had unbelievably spiky blonde hair that was somewhat held back by a pair of goggles on his forehead. From what Kagome could see up above, he was rather tan, had blue eyes and was rather short for a boy. Probably still taller than her, but that wasn't saying much.

What was a young boy such as himself doing out at this time, Kagome wondered. Then again… What was a young girl such as Kagome doing out this late either?

 _Touche._ Kagome thought to herself, mimicking what Fujioka-san had said earlier.

She watched as the boy patted his stomach happily, obviously full from all the food he had just ate. He wondered down the street and turned a corner while whistling.

Not so far away was a group of drunk men who had just exited a bar. They all huddled together and snickered.

"Was that him?" One asked, looking rather like a slumping, drunk gorilla.

"The blonde kid?" Another one slurred slowly, much at the pace of a slug.

"Yeah, yeah. He's the one right? The bastard kid who's a demon?" Gorilla face giggled.

This peaked Kagome's interest, and she leaned in slightly from her spot on the roof to listen more.

"Yerr right!" Snorted the last of the three, like a pig.

"We should teach 'im a lesson… for being so… so much of a bastard!" Gorilla face said, wobbling slightly.

"Hah! Yeah! Thats what he deserves for killing the village right?" Pig nose agreed.

Slug man, slow as ever, leaned in and nodded. "Yeah, yeah… Its all his fault this happened after all… My aunt was killed because of that baka!"

Gorilla face snickered and reached into his pocket, pulling out a kunai knife. "This should do the job!"

"Lets go!" Pig nose laughed and jumped around, much like a child would.

The three of them headed off in the same direction as the boy, following after him with the obvious intent to hurt him.

Kagome knew she shouldn't get involved… it wasn't her problem if some drunk men chased after a kid she barely even knew. Maybe he would be able to take care of himself? Then again, not everyone was as well prepared as she was… What was really interesting her though is what they said about him being a demon. What did that mean?

They say curiosity killed the cat… In this case Kagome was the cat.

She stood up, discarding her corn icecream, that tasted way too much like corn for her to be comfortable with, and jumped after them from building to building. It didn't take her long to find them again, and they easily caught up to the blonde boy who had been taking a leisurely stroll home.

By the time Kagome found them, they had already cornered him in an ally. The boy looked absolutely stricken with fear, especially with Gorilla face pointing the kunai at him.

"Its all your fault kid!"

"He's not even a kid, hes a monster!"

"No wonder no one likes you."

The boy backed up more and shouted angrily, "I don't know what you are talking about! Back off and leave me alone b-before I do something I'll regret!"

Pig nose snorted in laughter, "Whatcha gunna do kid? Go run home and cry to your mommy and daddy? Oh wait… You dont have one."

That struck a cord with Kagome.

Her eyes narrowed down at the three men who were harassing the boy. No matter if the boy was a demon or not, like they said, he certainly didn't know what they were talking about… And he certainly didn't deserve the way they were treating him.

 _You're going to regret this Kagome._ She thought to herself. _Too late._

Gorila face lunged forward, aiming the kunai at the boy, but before he could do anything, his hand stopped mid stab.

"Huh?"

Standing there, out of nowhere, Kagome was in between the boy and Gorilla face, holding his arm in place.

"What the fu-AGHH!" The man yelled as Kagome began to stab her finger nails into the mans arm, cutting the skin and causing it to bleed. Luckily it caused him to drop the kunai. She kicked it back behind her to where the boy was.

"Grab that. Use it to stab at them if they come at you." She said calmly, monotone. The boy seemed confused but did as he was told anyways.

Kagome let go of the mans arm and he backed up. "Whats this?" he hissed. "A little girl come to defend her boyfriend? Why don't you run home now girly before you get hurt too."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Did he not just witness her crushing his arm? He really was a bakayaro.

"Bring it on." She sighed.

"What? A little girl like you take on all of us? HAH! We'll crush you in seconds." Gorilla face laughed, encouraging Slug man and Pig nose to laugh too.

"I'd like to see you try. Unless you are too scared to fight a little girl." Kagome hummed back.

Gorrila face frowned. "Thats it girl, times up."

They must have been ninja's because even in their drunken states they were able to put up a good fight.

All three of them came at her at once. Even with three of them though, Kagome had the upper hand. Not only were they impaired, they also seemed to be very dull witted. She easily ducked and dodged any of their attacks and easily managed to kick Slug man in the stomach, knocking him back into a brick wall where he fell over moaning.

Pig nose went to punch her, in which she twisted his arm behind his back and pressed him to the ground. His head made a dull thud noise as it hit the ground. Which left just her and Gorilla face. He was a big and strong opponent, but she had faced bigger and stronger.

"Listen here you little witch!" Gorilla hissed, "Why don't you tell me who your mommy and daddy are so I can have a chat with them about how their daughter is misbehaving!"

Kagome frowned, her hands balling up into fists. He seemed to notice that.

"Oh… Unless that is… You don't have any parents either?" He laughed.

"Leave her alone!" The blonde boy yelled from behind her.

Gorilla face continued though, "So you don't have parents huh? What happened, were they killed too? Or did they abandon you? I bet they did because you are just an ugly little witch."

Kagome felt her anger rising, which she knew was dangerous.

"Shut up!" She hissed.

"Well you dont seem to have any manners either. I guess whatever dump you lived in all your life couldn't teach a girl to act like one."

That was it.

Kagome clenched her fists harder, nails biting into her palms, causing them to bleed. She turned to look back at the boy behind her.

"Your eyes!" The blonde boy gasped.

 _Oh no, its happening again._ Kagome thought, but it was too late. She couldn't control herself or the anger welling up inside of her chest, pressing painfully at her heart.

In the next few seconds, everything happened so quickly.

Gorilla face took the opportunity to lunge forward at the girl, grabbing onto her shoulders, hands sliding up to her neck. Kagome hissed, her heart racing so hard she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. She looked up at the man, her normally blue eyes ablaze with purple light. The man's face registered this and looked at her in shock.

And then everything exploded.

A blast of purple light burst forward from Kagome's body, so bright that it would wake the neighbourhood. The boy behind her, was knocked back against the wall, trying to shield his eyes from the brightness that seared at his eyeballs.

A few moments later and the light faded. The blonde boy pulled his hands back to see the girl from before standing there panting desperately. The man who had been overtop of her, choking her, now laid on the ground in a pool of his own blood. His body was covered in scorch marks, but he was wheezing loud enough for them to tell he was still alive.

Kagome winced. Every movement felt one hundred times as painful. It felt like her body was on fire and she was walking on needles.

She stumbled forward, insistent on getting away from the scene as fast as possible.

"Wait who are you!?" the boy asked from behind her.

"Its best… you don't know…" Kagome croaked as she took a deep breath and began walking away.

"Thank you for saving me!" He yelled after her. "My name's Naruto!"

But she was already gone.

He had never seen her face, but those searing purple eyes burned themselves in his memory. Who was that?

Kagome rushed back to her apartment as fast as she could. She felt nauseous, dizzy and her heart ached so painfully that her vision swam.

She made it to her apartment in record speed, climbing the wall to her bedroom window as fast as she could while also being quiet. She slid the window open and flopped herself in, completely spent.

Just when she thought she was safe, the light flicked on, showing her the female body guard standing inside of her room; arms crossed with a big frown on her face. She was probably cursing Kagome over and over in her head for always causing problems.

"The Third Hokage would like to see you now." She hissed.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.

 _I'm in deep trouble._

* * *

 ** _Voila~!_ Thats the second chapter. I hope you all still enjoy it just as much as the first chapter. **

**So the first Chapter got 11 reviews, which is amazing. I've decided that I will be posting on Sundays (my time zone, Korean Standard Time) and that I am willing to post faster or more chapters per week if we keep up at least 10 reviews per chapter! Thank you !**

 **Until next time~ _Ja ne!_**


	3. The Most Annoying Mission

**A/N: Wow. So I didn't think the second chapter was going to get a whole 19 reviews. Thank you so much. I had meant to post two chapters this week, but since I am in University (the bane of my existence) I have a lot of projects to finish so I couldn't. Instead I tried to write this chapter to be a little longer for you guys. Thank you for all the support and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Most Annoying Mission

 _This is going to be one long night._

Sarutobi Hiruzen took a long drag from his pipe, letting the smoke fill up inside him before blowing out in a long sigh.

Before him stood one of the few people in Konohagakure that constantly caused him trouble and destruction… And she was half his size and only eight years old.

"Kagome-chan…" Sarutobi sighed and stared at her. Kagome had her arms crossed across her chest, staring back at him. Her blue eyes looked at him blankly, which Sarutobi knew by now was her look of defiance.

"This time it was an accident." Kagome said and looked away from his eyes, staring towards the floor boards.

Sarutobi groaned mentally to himself and took another puff of his pip before responding. "Are you saying the other times weren't?"

Kagome didn't answer, just shrugging nonchalantly, eyes still trained on the floor.

What was he supposed to do with this girl!?

Kagome had took it upon herself to go and save another boy around her age, one Sarutobi knew very well; Naruto Uzumaki. While Sarutobi did understand that what she had done was meant to do more good than bad, she had walked away from the fight having caused two men with broken bones, and the other with third degree burns and left comatose. Not to mention the fact that the whole neighbourhood had woken up after the blast and were sent into a frenzy, thinking someone was attacking. It was causing him endless amounts of trouble.

This wasn't the first time an incident like this had happen. Back when Kagome had first become a Genin, graduating from the academy at the age of six, she had gotten herself in a fight. A few older boys who had graduated at the same time as her had thought less of her for being so young, and had carelessly picked on her and teased her, asking her where her parents were and why she was all alone. Parents were a rather… _sensitive_ topic for Kagome. Needless to say that had been her first outburst, leaving the two boys with deep cuts on a third of their body. They would have bled out if someone hadn't found them soon after.

That was when Sarutobi had found his interest in the girl and her unique abilities.

After a long pregnant pause, Kagome broke the silence.

"He antagonized me." She said. That was Kagome speak for ' _He asked for it_ '.

"That is no excuse." Sarutobi retorted and tapped his fingers on the desk, thinking.

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked, looking up at him finally. "Send me back to Anko and Ibiki?"

After Kagome had first shown her powers, Sarutobi had been intrigued. He had never seen something like that happen in all of his years as a ninja, and thus he wanted to learn more. He had brought Kagome in and told her that he would allow her to move out of the orphanage, live on her own and he would set her up with enough money to study well and take care of herself… As long as she agreed to do some tests. Of course she agreed.

Kagome was young and hadn't known what she had been getting into.

A week later she had moved into her new apartment, and Sarutobi had come to pick her up. He took her to the Konohagakure Torture and Interrogation Force. No, he wasn't going to torture her of course, but the Force had far better analyzing equipment then any other institution. Ibiki Morino and his protege (more like annoying tag-along) of the time, Anko Mitarashi, had taken in her case.

They analyzed everything from her blood, to skin tissue, hair samples and saliva samples. Everything came out perfectly normal; Kagome was your average, healthy human being. It wasn't until they had one of the Force's Hyuuga analyzers look over her with their Byakugan that they realized how special Kagome was.

What Kagome had was a very special and unique Kekei Genkai.

 _"This is incredible!" The Hyuuga man had gasped as he looked down at Kagome's body with his activated Byakugan._

 _"What is it?" Anko had asked, leaning in closer, as if that would somehow grant her the power to see too._

 _Kagome laid below them with a blank expression, staring off into the distance at nothing in particular. She had always felt uncomfortable with these visits. It made her feel like a lab rat._

 _"Her chakra… It's different." He said in amazement. He had never seen something so unique._

 _"What do you mean?" Ibiki huffed in his deep, gruff voice. "Are her chakra coils larger than normal?"_

 _The Hyuuga shook his head. "Iie, It isn't that. Her chakra coils aren't any bigger than usual, rather they are quite average size for someone with such a small body."_

 _"Then what is it?" Sarutobi asked._

 _"Well for starters, her chakra isn't blue like the rest of ours… Hers is purple." He said as he scanned over her body._

 _"Thats amazing!" Anko grinned. "But uh… what does that mean?"_

 _The Hyuuga male rolled his eyes and turned to the rest of the group. "From what I can see, Kagome's chakra is much more different than ours in means other than just colour. For instance, its density is far more concentrated than ours is."_

 _"What does that mean?" Anko repeated in confusion._

 _"It means her chakra is more potent and much more powerful than ours is." The Hyuuga said, turning off his Byakugan. "I think we will need to do further studies of her while she is in action to better see the extent of what her chakra can do."_

 _"So you are saying this chakra is like her Kekei Genkai?" Ibiki asked._

 _"Exactly… Though there is one thing that is odd about all of this." The Hyuuga man sighed._

 _Sarutobi's eyebrows furrowed. "What ever do you mean?"_

 _"The chakra… It doesn't flow through her heart like it would in any one of our bodies… Its as if her heart is locked off."_

After that discovery they had run more tests, intent on finding out what extent Kagome's Kekei Genkai had. It was far more special than they had thought.

As time went on they learned that Kagome's chakra was much more powerful than normal, and while regular people used their chakra to create jutsus, Kagome's chakra itself could be weaponized. For most, chakra was intangible and unable to truly exist outside of the body, but for Kagome, she was able to form her dense, potent chakra into weapons that were solid and powerful enough to hurt. The more they trained her the more they found out she could do. Chakra kunai's and swords and claws were all possible.

Kagome was able to form her chakra into anything she desired.

The problem lay within her heart…

If pushed too hard, or if her emotions went unstable, Kagome would lose control of her chakra. That was when the explosions happened. As soon as Kagome lost control, her heart would open its gates, allowing the chakra to swim inside and cause a typhoon of power. Each time it happened, Kagome would wind up drained completely, and would often pass out for days afterwards. No one could understand why her chakra reacted that way when touching her heart… But Sarutobi realized it must have been because her heart was far too unstable, thus causing the chakra to act the same way.

Chakra control was Kagome's weakness. And even more than that, the control of her own emotions.

"No." Sarutobi sighed, finally. "I wont send you back to the Force. I have something else planned for you."

Before Kagome could ask what was going on, there was a knock on the door behind her. She looked back as it creaked open, and a man lazily poked his head in.

"Ah, Kakashi, good timing." Sarutobi said in relief. "Come in."

Sarutobi watched as Kagome looked the man up and down, taking in his appearance. White, gravity defying hair, pale skin, and one black eye were the only features visible on his body. The rest of him was covered in ninja gear; black pants and long sleeve shirt, green utility vest and a mask that crawled up from his neck to cover his mouth, cheeks and nose. His hitai-ate sloped lazily across his forehead to cover one eye.

"Let me introduce you two to one another." Sarutobi started. "Kakashi, this is Kagome-chan, a brilliant young girl who reached Chunin rank just this year at the age of eight."

Kakashi raised his brow. So she was a prodigy then.

"Kagome-chan, this is Hatake Kakashi-san, a very skilled ninja who graduated from the academy when he was five and later reached ANBU at age thirteen."

Sarutobi watched as the two nodded to each other, though visibly seizing one another up. Kagome was wondering how he had achieved so much before her, and Kakashi was wondering what a little girl, despite being a prodigy, was doing up so early in the morning.

"Kagome-chan, my wish is that you get along well with Kakashi-san." Sarutobi said softly.

"Why?" She asked bluntly. She had no use for him, nor did she want to get along with someone who could be seen as competition.

"Because… he is going to be your new guardian."

The room was silent for a moment before Kagome's outburst.

"What!?"

Kakashi looked at the Third Hokage with confusion as well. "May I repeat… What!?"

* * *

Kakashi looked behind him and sighed for the zillionth time in an hour.

Kagome stood there, arms crossed, looking equally unamused.

As fate would have it, Kakashi had been heading to the Hokage's office as he had been summoned to take on a new mission. Who would have thought this new mission was going to be babysitting some little eight year old girl? Prodigy or not, she was still a kid.

"You can sigh all you want, but no amount of air is going to blow this situation away from us." Kagome puffed behind him. "I dont like it either."

Kakashi looked back in front of him and took out the key to his apartment, unlocking it and pushing the door open. _Welcome home._ He thought sarcastically to himself. It wasn't much of a homely place, if anything it had a minimalistic feel. By that I mean, there was next to nothing in the place; a dining table, a small kitchen, a couch and a dusty radio that had never been touched. Branching off the main room was two bedrooms with a bathroom in between.

"You call this an apartment?" Kagome sighed as she pushed passed him, walking inside and looking around. Then again, her own place had little more than what he had… She had been able to pack up all her possessions into one bag.

Kakashi followed her in and leaned lazily against a wall. "Had I known you were expecting five star accommodations, I might have spiffied the place up for you." He smiled at her, though Kagome could tell it was fake and filled with sarcasm. Man she hated this…

"Which one is my room." She looked at the three doors and walked forward, going to grab the handle of the one on the far right.

Just as her finger came in contact with the knob, Kakashi's hands suddenly appeared and wrapped around her wrist.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not this one. You may not be fully prepared to witness the glory that is my room." He turned her and pushed her towards the door on the far right. If she opened it… She would see something that no child her age should witness… Which may or may not be his giant wall of _Make Out Paradise_ Novels.

Kagome looked back at him with a glare, but wondered over to the door. She opened it to see a rather empty bedroom with just a bed and a desk. It wasn't bad… its not like she needed much.

"I'm going to bed." She mumbled and headed inside, shutting the door behind her.

Kakashi heard the girls bag drop, the shuffling of clothing, the creak of the bed and a sigh from the little girl as she settled in for the night. Kagome would sleep for the next two days.

Kakashi on the other hand, was left to ponder his thoughts.

He wandered over to the couch and plopped down with a sigh. He knew the girl wouldn't be coming out any time soon so he removed his mask and hitai-ate. Settling into the couch, Kakashi leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

Why him?

 _"What are the details of this mission?" Kakashi had asked._

 _Kagome had just left with the company of a guard to go pack her things up, leaving Kakashi and the Third Hokage to further discuss the mission._

 _Sarutobi sighed and grabbed a manila folder from off his desk and offered it to Kakashi. The words 'S-Rank' and 'Confidential' were stamped onto it. Kakashi reached over to take it._

 _"This is her file. You will find everything you need to know about her in detail within that folder." Sarutobi said and blew smoke from his pipe. "A brief overview though… Kagome was found eight years ago, barely a week old. She was found at the bottom of a dried up well in a destroyed town no one had ever known existed. Thus, she was brought back and sent to the orphanage here. No one could have guessed how special she would be though." Sarutobi looked at Kakashi carefully. "She graduated early and was named a prodigy. She may seem weak, but her mind is brilliant, and her capabilities were impressive… But I soon found out that Kagome had many more surprises within her. She posses a unique Kekei Genkai; purple chakra that is far more potent and powerful than we have seen in a long time. She is able to form it into whatever she wants; weapons, traps, tracers. Its a very powerful Kekei Genkai to have but… She has yet to be able to control it. This is where you come in."_

 _"Her chakra control is weaker than most, and she is easily swayed by her emotions. She is a strong, intelligent girl, but she is still young and has much to learn." Sarutobi said, his mouth forming into a grim line. "I am not asking you to raise the girl, but I think she would be better off in an environment with a mentor like yourself… Someone who can help her control her emotions and become stronger."_

 _Kakashi nodded and looked down at the file in his hands. He would have to read this more later._

 _"May I ask a question, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said slowly. Sarutobi nodded, motioning for him to continue. "Why are you assigning me to do this? I'm sure there is many other ninja who would be better suited for the job." Kakashi could even name a few; Kurenai for sure would be more of a mothering type to a little girl, and even Asuma seemed a bit more caring and outgoing… Maybe even Gai? No, scratch that, he wouldn't wish Gai against his worst enemies._

 _There was many possibilities, so why him?_

 _Sarutobi's grim expression morphed into that of a small smile. "Because she reminds me much of how you used to be."_

Kakashi sighed for the zillionth and first time that night. The old man must have become crazy in his old age. There was no way the two of them were similar. He pulled out Kagome's folder and looked at it with scrutinizing eyes.

Kakashi pressed his fingers to the seal, ready to pop it open and examine every aspect of that girls life, and then looked over at the room where the young girl was sleeping. His fingers paused and he shook his head, throwing the file on the coffee table. He would read it later…

 _Her and I… Kindred spirits? Not possible._

* * *

Kagome covered her mouth with her forearm as a silent yawned took over her.

"What are we doing out here?" She asked.

"Training of course." Came the annoyingly chipper, with a dash of sarcasm, voiced person she was following. None other than Kakashi Hatake.

Once Kagome had woken from her two day hibernation, she had just made herself food when Kakashi came into the room and told her to go get dressed in her ninja gear. Apparently in the two days she had been asleep some important mission had arrived and they needed to head out immediately. She had barely been able to eat half of her rice and egg.

"How is training a mission?" Kagome asked in annoyance as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

Kakashi shrugged as he lead them along a dirt path. They were outside of the village, but still close enough that it wouldn't take long to get back. "Well, the Hokage told me that as one of my roles as you _guardian_ I would be helping you train in chakra control."

"Thats your mission, not mine."

"I never said who's mission it was." Kakashi looked back at her cheerfully with that ever present eye smile.

Kagome rolled her eyes and followed along, pulling at her black ninja kimono that had long billowy sleeves, filled with hidden weapons, and stopped above her knees. Kagome always had shorts underneath of course. She also wore black ninja sandals, black fishnet stalkings over her bare legs and her black hitai-ate underneath her puffy bangs.

"Do you always wear all black?" Kakashi asked after a brief silence. Kagome would have been more comfortable not talking.

"Do you always wear that mask?" She asked back.

"Answering a question with another question. How very ninja of you." Kakashi commented.

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes again, an act she would get sed to doing when being around Kakashi. "They don't call me a prodigy for nothing." She said.

They soon came upon a training field that was filled with lush grass and had wide open spaces. Trees enclosed the area like a fence surrounding the training fields inside of Konohagakure. The wind was nice here, and there was the soft chirping of birds on the inside, but Kagome didn't understand why the hell they had to go all the way outside the village to train… Unless…

"Did we come all the way out here just incase I…?" Kagome asked but trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. She had come to terms with the fact that she was different from everyone else a long time ago, but that didn't make it any easier for her to face the fact that she had the capability to literally self destruct and kill people if she couldn't control herself.

"Explode?" Kakashi finished for her. Kagome sighed and nodded. "Yeah that." She mumbled.

Kakashi crossed his arms and nodded. "The Hokage thought it would be in the best interest of the village if we took this outside. Precautionary measures of course."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Alright." She sighed and looked around at the field. "So what is it we are working on today?"

Kakashi hummed. "I read your file, talking about your Kekei Genkai. It's interesting, and could prove very powerful, but I also understand you cant control it. I need to know what I'm dealing with first before I can help and teach."

"So?" Kagome sighed. She was beginning to realize this man had a funny way of skirting around the main point of things some times.

"Sparring." Kakashi said plainly.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "Just sparring? As in, me and you fighting?"

"That is the definition, is it not?" Kakashi smiled at her with his one visible eye.

"How is that going to prove anything? I don't usually get worked up with just sparring. How are you going to observe my 'explosions' that way?" She asked.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Kakashi said smugly, and Kagome could practically feel the smirk on the mans stupid face.

"Fine." Kagome huffed and rolled her shoulders. "Lets fight then."

Kakashi almost found it comical to watch such a small girl loosening up to fight someone almost twice her size. She cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck slowly. Kagome was definitely the youngest person he would have ever fought at his age. He wondered if she would live up to his expectations.

"Your move first." Kakashi smirked.

Kagome laughed softly. He would regret that. She was gone in and instant, getting behind Kakashi and swinging her leg at the back of his head. But Kakashi wasn't ANBU for nothing. He ducked easily, letting her arm swing overtop of him before he swiftly reached up and with both hands, knocked her away from him. Her body tumbled over the grass before poofing into nonexistence.

Kakashi raised a brow. _A clone? Look's like she isn't a fresh genin after all._

He turned just in time to block a series of Kunai and Shuriken that had ben thrown at his face. They made a dull thud in the ground as they landed beside him. Kagome was beside him now, standing in a nearby tree.

"You are going to have to be smarter than that to fool me." Kakashi sighed.

"Oh I am." Kagome gave him a smirk, and then her body poofed away for a second time.

 _What?_ He thought as he felt something behind him.

He turned, looking at Kagome standing behind him, aiming a fist at him. She was smart enough to disguise herself as one of the shrunken with a transformation jutsu, placing herself behind him while he turned to see another one of her clones standing in the tree to turn him away from her. Quick thinking, but Kakashi was faster.

Kagome aimed a punch for his head, but Kakashi leaned back. He swore he was safe for a moment, before Kagome's face turned into a wicked smirk. Kakashi watched as three cuts suddenly tore open on Kagome's knuckles. Purple chakra in the form of three bladed claws suddenly pushed its was from her body, closing the gap between her and his face. Swiftly, Kagome stabbed her chakra claws into his body, but he disappeared and instead she was stabbing her weaponized chakra through a log. Redirection Jutsu like she had just done.

Kagome huffed and looked around. Where the hell was he? He couldn't be above, he wasn't in the trees. Was he below?

She jumped just in time as his hand came out of the ground beneath her. She narrowly dodged being shoved into the ground with the head hunter jutsu.

"You're quick." Kakashi said as he emerged from the ground.

"Fastest of my grade." She said back with extra snark.

"Yes, well I was also the fastest in my year." Kakashi smirked, and in an instant he was on her.

Kagome dodged as best she could, the two of them in a battle of dodging and weaving as Kagome tried to strike him with her chakra, and Kakashi fought her off with his Kunai and his fists.

Of course, Kagome was a prodigy, and she was smart and strong for her age… But she was no ANBU captain. It was only a matter of time before Kakashi's superior skills got the best of her.

"Wind Jutsu: Air Tunnel Strike!" He yelled as he pressed a palm into her shoulder. A jet of air exploded from his palm, sending her flying backwards, tumbling over her own body before she stopped.

Kagome spat out dirt as she tried to catch her breath and raise herself from the ground. She dusted herself off and sent a glare over to him.

"So what?" She mumbled unhappily.

"If you dont mind, I think it will be my turn now." Kakashi smiled at her, hands coming up to his hitai-ate that sat overtop of his eye and moved it. The scarred eye underneath opened and all Kagome saw was red.

The sky turned red, looming overhead like a sea of drifting blood. The sun had turned black, like everything else in the field; the trees, the grass, the flowers, all black. The world became nothing but blood and darkness.

Kagome looked around, confused. What the hell had just happened? And where the fuck was Kakashi? He was nowhere to be seen.

Kagome would have thought she was all alone, if the voices didn't start.

 _"Kagome… No last name, huh?"_

She recognized that voice from when she was younger. She had just graduated as a Genin at such a young age with kids almost twice as old as her. Kagome had been standing by, watching all the kids get congratulated by their parents, hugging their family and taking photos. Kagome didn't have that. Instead, she sat quietly on the sidelines alone. Until two boys came over to pester her that was. It was her first time exploding.

 _"You graduated so young, you must think you are so smart. It's really too bad that your parents couldn't be here to celebrate with you."_

"Stop." Kagome hissed and covered her ears.

The voice whispered through the wind, and even as she tried to black the sound, it penetrated her head until the words were all around her, but she was all alone.

 _"I heard that she killed her own family!"_

 _"Really? Because I heard that her family must have thrown her away because she's so ugly and small!"_

Kagome fell to her knees as the memories swam back to her. She was just a little kid. Why did the older boys bully her so much? She could feel their hands pulling at her hair and tugging her behind the academy away from the parents roaming eyes. Kagome winced as she relived the impact of her being shoved to the ground all over again.

 _"Maybe her family didn't like her being such a show off. Isn't that right Kagome? No body likes a show off."_

"Stop it!" Kagome screamed, feeling the panic she had felt that day.

 _"We need to teach her a lesson."_

Kagome choked as she felt the foot of the boy come down on her stomach again and again… And then she had stopped it. At that time, she had given up, too afraid and upset to fight back. Her heart had took over for her and she went into auto-pilot. Her chakra had exploded out from within her and when she came to, the boys were both lying on the ground bleeding. Not knowing what to do, Kagome ran off as best she could. She was confused and scared and alone.

She grabbed onto her chest at the pounding heartbeat from within her. "Calm down, calm down. It cant be real… Its not real. Must be a genjutsu…" She mumbled to herself and looked around. But how did she stop it? Kagome had never been that skilled in genjutsu. She could do basic illusions and traps, but nothing as high level as this. Instead, Kagome's focus had been utilizing her Chakra into weaponized forms to fight with taijutsu, and secondhand use of ninjutsu. That wasn't going to help her now.

 _"Why don't you tell me who your mommy and daddy are so I can have a chat with them about how their daughter is misbehaving!"_

Now it was the man she had fought off in the alleyway, him and his two goons who had decided to attack an innocent boy… But when she stopped them, they turned their anger on her.

 _"Oh… Unless that is… You don't have any parents either?"_

"Shut up! Shut up!" Kagome yelled at the voices. She wanted to make them stop, but how could she when they weren't real, nor did they have any tangible form.

 _"So you don't have parents huh? What happened, were they killed too? Or did they abandon you? I bet they did because you are just an ugly little witch."_

Kagome's nails dug into the sides of her ears, desperate to try and keep the memories from her head. The feeling of the old man's glare, the stench of his hot breath that reeked of alcohol.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down." She repeated to herself like a mantra. "Its not real, its not real. No one is really here, no one can hurt you."

She was alone. As always. Despite the voices in her head, she knew they weren't there. She was utterly, irrevocably, alone.

"Alone? Oh sweet Kagome, you have never been alone." A voice said behind her, chuckling darkly. "I have always been with you."

Kagome fumbled to turn around, falling onto her bottom in a sitting position as she looked at the new voice. This one wasn't just in her head… There was a person there; a man. He had dark black hair was wavy and long, falling to his legs. To Kagome, he looked like glass. He was all sharp edges; sharp jaw, sharp eyes lined with a purple shadow. He looked like he could cut someone far worse than a Kunai could just with a glance.

"Who are you?" Kagome whispered, her body still shaking. For some reason, Kagome felt like she knew this man… And she knew he was trouble.

The man chuckled and walked closer. Kagome was too scared to move as he stood in front of her and slowly lowered down into a squat before her.

"If I told you that now, it would surely ruin the fun for later." He chuckled, a sound that sent shivers down her spine.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I come with a warning." He said.

Kagome squirmed back a bit. "What warning?"

The man smirked and leaned in so their cheeks were pressed to one another. His skin was cold and felt like the touch of death. He whispered lowly in her ear. "I will find you. I will find you and I will kill you. In this lifetime or the next… Revenge is a dish best served dead."

Before Kagome could ask what he meant, she was screaming in pain. The mans hand, glowing black with evil chakra, slammed into her chest and went inside to grab onto her heart.

"It will be my turn to destroy your heart."

And then suddenly he was gone and she was lying in a bed of green grass on her back. She panted as she stared at that blue sky above her, her heart pounding terribly.

"You almost lost control again." Kakashi commented, but his voice sounded weary. He too didn't understand what had just happened.

"Who's fault is that!?" Kagome hissed, anger bubbling up inside of her. She clutched at her chest where her heart was beating furiously, begging for her to give in and just explode. She looked over at him and paused when she saw the red wheel of the Sharingan spinning slowly in his left eye. It had all been a genjutsu weaved by him. How dare he!?

Kagome stood up on wobbly legs and looked at him with dark eyes.

"How dare you do that to me! It may be your mission to _coddle_ me, but I didn't ask for this and I certainly dont want your help!" Kagome hissed at him and growled like a feral animal. How dare he show her those things!? Not only was she angry though, she was left more confused than ever. Whatever he had shown her, it was fears from parts of her mind coming to terrorize herself… So who was that man? Why was her mind saying those things to her and showing him to her?

Kakashi looked like he was about to say something, but she didn't want to hear it. With the last of her strength and chakra she bounded away, headed to go back to the village where she could sort out her thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N: There ya go, chapter three! There is going to be a second part to this chapter that furthers the bond between Kakashi and Kagome, and then after that I will be introducing the Team.**

 **As for those of you who are concerned about the pairing for this fanfiction, don't worry. That wont come until later, but I have been debating on making it somewhat Harem-like? Still a thought in my mind, so let me know what you think. I will tell you that I don't plan on having her with Kakashi though, but for those Kakashi-lovers, he will play a big part of the story.**

 **Anyways, thank you again and dont forget to review, follow and favourite!**

Word Count: 5,341

Last Chapter Review Count: 19


End file.
